Love in a Blizzard
by Elsanna The Fairy
Summary: When Juliette runs away after an arguement with her brother, Sonic, she causes a blizzard with her snow powers and gets lost in it. Unknown to her, a person from the past has changed and wants to help the snow white hedgehog. But what started as helping soon turns into loving. Scourge x OC


HEY! MY NEWEST STORY! Yes, there will be mention of Megaman... But he's not in this story!

Chapter 1: Emotions

Juliette's P.O.V

"You just don't understand!" Sonic yells at me.

"Sonic, I'm just trying to protect you!" I say back. I was trying to tell him how me and Amy saw Sally cheating on him, but he refused to listen to what I had to say.

"How is telling me my girlfriend is cheating on me protecting me?! You're just jealous because Megaman dumped you!"

Sonic had finally pushed my last button. Ice started to form where I was holding the table.

"Shut up! How could you say that?!" I say starting to cry.

Sonic looks at the table, seeing the frost. He then looks apologetic and says, "Juliette, wait! I didn't mea-"

I run out the door and yell "Leave me alone!"

Mean while on Moebius...

Normal P.O.V

As Scourge sat in his throne room on Moebius, he kept thinking about how he broke up with Fiona. The relationship was messy, he did admit that but that wasn't entirely his fault. It was Fiona that was giving mixed messages and he was about done with it. He needed someone who would be straight with him and shockingly, honest.

But the only person he could think of didn't live on Moebius. No, in fact, she lived on Mobius.

And she was the Prime's twin sister. Yes, he liked Sonic's sister, Juliette. But he wondered how everyone here would react with having the goody toe shoes sister ruling an evil empire with the all mighty green king.

 _Why should I care what they think?_ Scourge thought, laughing quietly to himself. _They can all go die in a hole for all I care. They don't care about me anyway._ Not only that, but after encountering the white and blue streaked hedgehog so many times, he couldn't live with being evil any more. Sonic's sister didn't have an Anti(For she died when her and Scourge were born) and his sorry ass of a dad, Anti Jules, is dead, so Scourge had no family.

Back with Juliette...

Normal P.O.V

"Stupid hunk of rock!" Juliette yells as she was teleported to Moebius and not where she wanted to go. "I said Holoska, not Moebius! I ain't got time for this crap!" she also says to the chaos emerald. "Top that, now there's a snow storm in Knothole. Crap!"

The emerald hummed in reply and it almost felt like to Juliette that it was laughing.

"You know, for a emerald you sure have a smart mouth.." She says sighing.

Back with Scourge..

As he was about to head to his room, Scourge heard what he thought to be a female voice yelling. And by the sound of it, he knew who it was:Juliette.

 _Perfect! Got her exactly where I wanted her!_ Scourge thought smirking.

Then, putting on a fake face of confusion, Scourge opens the big doors and says, "Snow? Were you just talking to that emerald?"

"N-no! I'll be out of your hair..." Juliette says to him. Ice started creeping from below her feet and spread throughout the floor.

The green hedgehog dashes over to her and pushes her against the wall. "Where do you think you're going?"

Seeing Scourge's smirk scared the snowy hedgehog out of her mind. Ice started to form in spikes around Juliette's ankles and frost formed behind where her back spiny spikes were touching the wall.

"Scourge, I don't have time for this right now!" Juliette yelled at him, trying to push him off of her, but it was no use. He was as strong as her brother for he was his double. And her powers were refusing to listen to her, not allowing herself to defend herself with an icy blast. She couldn't control the fear she had right now, just like when she couldn't help fearing for her own brother's life everyday.

"Why you in such a hurry? You just got here." Scourge said smirking. He liked how Juliette was struggling to get away, her legs beating him senselessly, you know where (Elsanna: LOLZ! XD). He then mentally hit himself. This is exactly what he was trying to break: the bad guy cycle. He stopped smirking and looked at the white hedgehog with sympathy, actual sympathy in his identical blue eyes that locked on with Juliette's own.

He sighed, wondering what it was like to kiss Juliette and as Juliette still fought to get him off of her, he ran a gloved finger across her lips.

"D-don't touch me!" Juliette said stuttering. "Or you'll have a serious bloody finger!" She adds yelling.

Scourge then puts his hand behind Juliette's head and the other around her waist. Again, he was going to try and kiss her. Not like her boyfriend would find out anyway.

Scourge pulls Juliette's head towards his, pressing his lips gently against hers.

At first, Juliette struggled to get free. _I'm getting out of here the minute he lets go._ She thought to herself. But then oddly, she was starting to like it and relaxed.

 _Man, he's a better kisser than Megaman ever was.._ Juliette thought as she slowly kissed Scourge back. She shouldn't be liking this but for some odd reason she felt some connection to the emerald hedgehog.

Scourge noticed how Juliette relaxed and was a little shocked. He was expecting her to still struggle to get away and not give up, but she gave up. Did she like him secretly and wouldn't tell anyone? Didn't she have a boyfriend to worry about? Who was ALSO a goody toe shoes?

But at this point, it didn't seem like either one cared.

For a few more minutes, they kept kissing each other, the love was pouring out of their hearts melting the ice forming around them.

Scourge gently bit Juliette's lower lip, asking for entrance. Juliette opened her mouth, giving him permission to roam in the moist cavern.

They kept kissing each other, tongues touching one another's. After a few more miutes of French kissing,they pull away. All that connected them was a thin strand of saliva from their lips and they were panting.

Scourge's P.O.V

I hadn't expect Juliette to kiss me back like she did right now. Didn't she have a boyfriend back on Mobius?

I was really confused as I looked in her identical blue eyes, hers looking for an answer as well.

She was also the first to speak.

And the words she was about to say were gonna change everything that ever happened between us and our worlds.

 **CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHA! Read the next chapter to see what Juliette says!**

 **See ya later my peeps!**

 **\- Elsanna the Hedgehog.**


End file.
